Entre Chats
by Romana in the Void
Summary: 1995, une ennemie envahit Poudlard sur ordre du ministère. Le crapaud, comme l'appelle les élèves : Dolores Ombrage. Mais les professeurs ne sont pas d'accord et Minerva McGonagall se confronte à cette folle. Seule. Elle commence la résistance.
1. Comment se faire une ennemie

_Disclamer : L'Univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling. _

_J'ai décidée de poster cette fiction qui sera en fait composée de plusieurs petites histoire entre Minerva McGonagall et Dolores Ombrage. Je n'oublie pas les fictions que j'ai en cours mais c'était une manière agréable de se changer les idées. _

_Bon. Voilà la première petite histoire de ce recueil, j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Comment se faire une ennemie. **

Les poings serrés, McGonagall sortait du bureau de Dolorès Ombrage, utilisant toute sa volonté pour s'empêcher d'y retourner et de lui sauter à la gorge.

Comment osait-elle ?! Cette espèce de veille autruche rose bonbon ! Ah, si elle n'avait pas autant de retenue…

Elle eut un sourire. Cette folle n'était là que depuis moins d'un mois et elle mettait déjà tous les professeurs à fleur de peau.  
Minerva n'avait qu'à attendre un peu et…  
Elle savait que Rogue possédait dans sa réserve personnelle quelques potions de son cru, quelques poisons interdits que l'on ne trouvait pas même dans l'allée des Embrumes. Et Hagrid pouvait bien montrer à leur nouveau professeur quelques unes des ses ''mignonnes petites bébêtes''.  
Merlin, tant de possibilités…  
Il y en avait des avantages à codiriger cet asile de fous - pardon : cette école.

McGonagall s'arrêta brusquement, se surprenant à être aussi machiavélique. Elle n'avait pourtant jamais eu de tendance Serpentard…

Elle secoua la tête. C'était sûrement l'influence du professeur de potion, depuis le temps qu'il était là cela devait bien finir par arriver. Il fallait aussi dire qu'Ombrage était de ceux qui donnaient des envies de meurtres au plus innocent des Poustoufles.

Et McGonagall était loin d'en être un…

* * *

_Alors ? Verdict ? J'apprécie beaucoup le personnage de McGonagall et j'espère le respecter. On se retrouve pour la prochaine histoire qui sera plus longue. Merci._


	2. La nuit tous les chats sont gris

_ Bonjour ! Me revoilà avec la seconde petite histoire ( pas si petite que cela cette fois )._

_Je remercie les personnes qui ont mit des reviews, d'ailleurs Faenlgiec m'a proposé tout un tas de tortures toutes plus atroces les unes que les autres mais, et j'en suis désolée, ce n'est pas pour maintenant, la prochaine fois peut-être..._

_Sur ce : Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**La nuit tous les chats sont gris.**

Le couvre-feu était passé depuis longtemps quand une mince silhouette féline émergea dans les sombres et désormais vides couloirs de l'école de sorcellerie.

Le chat filait silencieusement, rasant les murs. Il avait une mission à accomplir. Comme Dumbledore se contentait de faire un petit sourire lorsque qu'un membre du corps enseignant se plaignait d'Ombrage, McGonagall avait décidé d'agir. Sa mission ? Se faufiler dans le bureau de la sorcière et trouver n'importe quoi qui puisse les débarrasser de cet ignoble crapaud.

Voilà pourquoi, au lieu de lire un roman au coin du feu de ses appartements, comme la convenable sorcière qu'elle était, Minerva se trouvait - avec fourrure, queue et moustaches - à se geler les coussinets dans des couloirs bizarrement envahis de courants d'air. Comme quoi, être un chat n'avait parfois rien d'agréable.

Un léger bruit la tira de ses pensées et elle se tapit rapidement derrière une armure. Heureusement car Ombrage, serrée dans une robe rose, émergea bientôt dans le couloir. McGonagall frémit et se serra plus près encore du mur. ''_Ne pas se faire prendre. Ne pas se faire prendre_''. C'était idiot mais un frisson d'excitation la parcourut. Elle pouvait très bien sortir - elle était la directrice adjointe après tout - mais l'adrénaline qui courrait dans ses veines l'empêcha de bouger. Désormais elle pouvait comprendre les élèves qui sortaient après le couvre-feu. Berner ainsi une personne était, elle voulait bien l'admettre, assez grisant.

Ombrage la dépassa et elle se détendit. Voilà, l'alerte était terminée, elle allait pouvoir continuer et…

Toute à ses pensées elle ne prêta pas attention au bout de sa queue qui effleurait dangereusement la lance de l'armure. Une seconde plus tard un grand bruit métallique couplé d'un miaulement de frayeur résonna dans le silence.

Ombrage fit volte-face, légèrement tremblante et sa baguette pointée sur l'armure. Elle la baissa légèrement en voyant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Minerva, toujours dans sa forme féline, se trouvait, le poil hérissé et les griffes sorties, dos à sa collègue. Elle lançait des regards meurtriers à cet ancien allié qui avait osé la trahir !

Entre temps Ombrage avait rangé sa baguette et regardait Minerva, une dangereuse lueur brillant dans son regard.

« Viens mon minou. Minou, minou … »

Oh ! Là, McGonagall avait un énorme problème. Elle se tourna vers Ombrage et recula lentement.

Un pas…

Si elle s'éloignait encore un peu elle aurait le temps de filer à toutes pattes avant que l'autre folle ait eu le temps d'attraper sa baguette.

Un pas…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris aussi ?

Un autre pas…

Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas montrée déjà ? Ah, oui ! Pour le frisson de l'adrénaline. Pff… Elle aurait mieux fait d'aller se coucher.

Encore un innocent pas et…

Dolores Ombrage la prit de court en lui lançant un _Petrificus Totalus_. Apparemment elle n'avait pas rangé sa baguette.

Tétanisée, Minerva regardait avec horreur l'espèce de crapaud rose avancer vers elle, un sourire déformant ses lèvres.

« On ne fuit pas ainsi devant moi mon chaton. Tu n'étais pas au courant ? C'est extrêmement malpoli ! »

Sans prendre en compte l'expression affolée de ce qu'elle croyait n'être qu'un simple chat, Ombrage l'attrapa sous le bras et trottina vers ses appartements.

Habituellement McGonagall adorait être un chat, c'était après tout la forme sensée lui convenir le mieux, mais là, sans aucune possibilité de montrer les crocs ou de sortir les griffes, elle aurait tout donné pour se tenir sur ses deux jambes, baguette à la main.

Elle allait l'étriper ce vieux crapaud rose ! Ça lui apprendrait, non mais.

Qui d'autre dans cette école de fous se serait permis de stupéfier un chat ? Bon d'accord, tout les professeurs étaient au courant de ses capacités, mais tout de même ! Il faut être vraiment dérangé pour s'en prendre à une mignonne boule de poils - non pas qu'elle se voyait autrement que comme une dangereuse panthère miniature mais tous les chats n'avaient pas cette classe - surtout pour s'en prendre à une boule de poils capable de vous arracher le visage à coup de griffes et de crocs.

La porte claqua derrière l'employée du ministère. Cette dernière posa Minerva sur une table basse d'un rose layette peu avantageux. Le sort n'allait pas tenir bien longtemps, elle pouvait déjà bouger les moustaches. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un moyen d'ouvrir la porte sans se dévoiler. L'incompétence d'Ombrage était une chance, sa forme Animagus était bien pratique et elle ne voulait pas risquer de perdre cet avantage.  
C'est avec horreur que Minerva vit la main d'Ombrage s'approcher et la poser sur ses genoux.

« Mais voilà mon chaton tu es bien mieux comme ça. » La main de la sorcière passait et repassait à travers son pelage et elle était incapable de ne serait-ce que gémir de dégoût. « Ton maître va avoir une bonne surprise demain, ça lui apprendra à te laisser rôder dans les couloirs… »

Par Circée ! Ombrage la caressait, elle était dans la boite de chocolats de Saint Valentin qui servait d'appartements à Ombrage et elle la caressait ! Sa fierté de chat venait d'en prendre un sacré coup.

La magie qui pesait sur ses épaules disparut subitement. Sans perdre une seconde à réfléchir, Minerva planta ses crocs dans la main de son kidnapper, lui lacérant les bras avec ses griffes et fila vers la sortie. Comme elle l'espérait, un sortilège haineux fit exploser le bois de la porte à l'endroit où elle se tenait quelques instants plus tôt et elle s'échappa sans aucune hésitation. Libre, elle était libre.

Quelques couloirs plus loin McGonagall reprenait forme humaine. Après avoir épousseté ses robes pour se redonner un semblant de contenance, elle marcha vers ses propres appartements. Une fois à l'intérieur elle s'adossa à la porte, la pression se relâchant légèrement.  
Cette fois-ci, elle avait frôlé la catastrophe. ''_Ne jamais en parler à personne. Jamais._''  
Si un jour quelqu'un apprenait qu'elle, le professeur McGonagall, sorcière et Animagus redouté, s'était fait gratter le ventre par le crapaud du ministère… Merlin ! Elle ne s'en remettrait pas.

On peut dire que cette mission avait été un véritable désastre, elle n'avait rien découvert et, désormais, elle ne pourrait plus croiser Ombrage sous sa forme féline - Une fois suffit, merci bien.  
Arracher les yeux d'une employée du ministère était en effet de très mauvais goût mais, après la honte qu'elle venait de subir, le chat en elle ne risquait pas de s'attarder sur si peu.  
Chat ou pas chat, si elle trouvait encore Ombrage en train de tracasser _ses_ élèves… Elle était une Gryffondor après tout. Et les lions ne sont pas vraiment connus pour leur tendresse envers leurs proies…

En l'humiliant ainsi, Dolorès Ombrage ne le savait pas encore mais elle venait de se faire de la lionne une véritable ennemie.

Fuyez, fuyez tant que vous le pouvez. Fuyez…

La lionne est en chasse et, quand elle rôde, mieux vaut se faire petit si on ne veut pas finir dévoré.

* * *

_Voilà, on ce retrouve bientôt pour un prochain chapitre._


End file.
